


The Birthday Boy

by mynameisnoneya



Series: All In the Family [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pool Party, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Robb Stark knows that he is a man going to hell.  He's in love with his younger sister, Sansa, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't get her out of his head.  While brooding alone in the privacy of his bedroom during his 21st birthday party, Robb's whole world is rocked when Sansa makes his birthday wish come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into the idea of Robb and Sansa Stark having an intimate relationship, then I highly suggest you heed the tags and my warning - walk away now. I'm not going to stand for being shamed or ridiculed for my kinks, so save your energy and go find another author to hound. Your comments won't be posted anyway.
> 
> You still here? Then I hope you have a fun time reading this smutty, fluffy one-shot about how The Stark siblings finally show each other some love. And I ain't talking about plain-old, normal sibling love here, folks. You've been warned!
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

“Hey, Birthday Boy,” Theon shouted smugly from his white lounge chair by the deep end of the enormous in-ground pool, slightly lowering his black Ray Bans down the bridge of his nose while peering over the top, “Where ya going?”

“To hell,” Robb mumbled under his breath as he jerked upon the French doors leading from the patio to the sunroom, stomping through said sunroom and heading directly for the stairs, heading to his third-floor apartment which he happened to share with both Theon, his childhood friend, and his cousin, Jon.  When he reached his destination, Robb burst into his abode, slamming the door shut with his foot, plodding down the hallway until he reached his bedroom, and tumbled down face-first into his pillow.  He could still hear the 30-some-odd college-age party guests milling about the pool area down below, laughing and splashing and drinking the night away at Robb’s very own 21st birthday bash.

His foul mood all got started about two hours ago when he noticed that wretched little runt, Joffrey Baratheon, trying to make time with his date, Robb’s younger sister, Sansa, over in the shallow end where she sat lounging on the steps heading down into the water.  She was sporting a painfully small scrap of fabric masquerading as a bikini, her curvy, trim body stuffed into that confounded swimsuit like some wicked lemony-yellow sinful offering to the gods.  Normally, Robb wouldn’t haven’t noticed shit about her clothes, but over the last few months…well, he _had_ been noticing things like that.  He’d been noticing plenty.

Robb had always loved his baby sister.  Loved her like any strong, over-protective older brother should.  He’d beaten up his fair share of twats over the years, shaking up and shaking down any loser who even thought about looking cross-eyed at his sweet, shy redheaded sibling.  But then, right around the time Sansa started her classes over at the University of Westeros at King’s Landing, something changed.  Something changed within Sansa’s worldview.  Seemingly overnight, she emerged from some metaphysical cocoon that she had hidden inside of the first 18 years of her life, spreading her newly found wings of freedom and transforming from the frumpy, frizzy haired tall girl with glasses into an absolute siren.

 _It’s Margaery’s fault, no doubt,_ Robb groaned, rolling over onto his back, throwing his left arm across his eyes as he tried to block out the image of Sansa’s reaction to finding him alone with her brand-new friend and college roommate three weeks ago.  Pretty, petite, and perky, Margaery was also perpetually horny.  While hanging out with Sansa, Margaery, Theon and Jon at his sister’s apartment, Robb had made a rookie error, downing way too many shots of some god-awful tasting liquor Theon had brought with him.  Trying to drown out the lustful, incestuous thoughts about his little sister that had been plaguing him incessantly for months now, Robb tried to redirect his errant thoughts by drowning in alcohol and coming onto Margaery, hoping that he wasn’t really cracking up completely.

Unfortunately for Robb, his plan royally backfired.  Neither normally a heavy drinker nor a smart drunk, he lost his self-control quickly, making a show of coming on to Margaery in some bass-ackwards attempt to make Sansa jealous, leaning in close to Margaery and whispering the terribly filthy suggestions that he daydreamed of doing to Sansa right into her little buddy’s very receptive ear.  It didn’t take long for Margaery to respond in kind, offering to show him her alleged stamp collection back in her room.  The look of horror on Sansa’s face when she inadvertently opened her roommate’s bedroom door to tell her friend and older brother that the pizza had arrived would have been downright hilarious if it hadn’t been so damn sad.  Sansa just stood there in the open doorway, mouth hanging down to her chest, staring in shock at seeing Margaery on her knees and in between Robb’s legs while her blond head bobbed up and down.

Talk about awkward.

Since that highly embarrassing, foolish moment of debauchery, Robb was in the doghouse big time.  Sansa didn’t look at Robb the same way anymore.  No longer did she gaze upon him like her knight in shining armor; her brave, valiant champion; her noble, chivalrous fearless leader.  Nope.  Now Sansa oscillated between displaying toward him either outright indifference or downright hostility.  Neither option, of course, Robb enjoyed.

And tonight of all nights, in an obvious attempt to punish him further for his escapade with Margaery, Sansa came to his birthday party arm-in-arm with the rich little prick whom she very well knew that Robb had absolutely _despised_ since they were in high school.  Joffrey was the biggest (well, actually, probably more like the smallest, come to think of it) jerk-off on campus as well as Robb’s arch nemesis.

_Goddamnit, if she lets that little shit touch her…_

And that’s all it took to get Robb’s brain sailing along in his internal ocean of lust, dropping anchor at the port infamously known as “St. Wannascrewmysister,” his ability to think rationally where Sansa was involved jumping overboard once again.  She was his sister, for fuck’s sake.  Not his cousin, not his step-sister, not his half-sister even.  His _sister._ Born and bred in the same house by the same two biological parents.  Yet, Robb wanted her.  Like, _wanted_ her.  Fuck, he was really that sick.

Before he knew it, his large hand was drifting along his happy trail, following the line of crisp, dark hairs running from his navel to his burgeoning erection.  Eyes screwed shut, Robb dipped his hand under the waistband of his air-dried navy-blue striped swim trunks, smearing the bead of precum around the head with his thumb, wrapping his long fingers around the base of his cock gently, sliding his hand along his smooth length while establishing a rhythm and imagining one certain gorgeous redhead willingly taking him into her warm, wet mouth.  Panting now thanks to his efforts, Robb licked his lips as he thought about Sansa, rocking his hips in time with his manual ministrations.

Somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of his brain, clouded by a thick, dense lust-induced fog, he thought he might have heard the front door to the apartment open.  Ah, Robb wasn’t worried.  It was probably just Theon coming upstairs to grab another case of beer, or God help him, to take some random girl into his bedroom.  That’s just what Robb needed right now…nothing like the sound of Greyjoy’s headboard slapping against the wall to make a single man groan.  Or maybe it was just Jon coming upstairs to grab his acoustic guitar so he could haul ass back downstairs to try and impress that girl, Val, whom he had met at the gym and had invited to the party.  Neither guy would come bug Robb right now.  They knew when he needed some time to brood.  Hell, Jon had practically _invented_ the word.  He definitely knew.

Lost in the glory of his rising orgasm, Robb did _not_ hear the sound of two bare female feet padding down the hallway and the noise said female’s well-manicured nails made when they clicked against the doorknob as she slowly opened his bedroom door.

“Robb?  You in here?” Sansa asked softly, poking her head in cautiously just in case Robb had come inside to take a nap or to do something else stupid like that in the middle of his birthday party instead of hanging out with his guests.  Her bright blue eyes widened comically, her ginger eyebrows just about flying right off her forehead at the unholy, sexy sight in front of her. “Oh, my God, Robb!

“JESUS!” her extraordinarily embarrassed older brother screamed, yanking his hand out of his swim trunks and almost jumping out of his skin like a scalded cat.  “C’mon, Sansa, don’t you know how to knock?”  Quickly sitting up on his full-size bed, folding his legs under him, Robb lowered his head in utter shame, wishing to all the gods both known and unknown that he could evaporate right there on the spot.

“I’m…Robb, listen, I’m so sorry I - ”

“Just…just don’t say anything, OK?”

“Really, Robb, I - ”

“No, _really_ , Sansa…just go.  Please?”

Hanging her head in defeat, she looked up through her long lashes, studying the dejected form of her handsome older brother. His broad shoulders were slumped forward as he rested his head in his hands, his arms supported by his elbows resting on his muscular thighs.  Sansa swallowed hard at the sight of his well-defined chest and abs, her eyes scissoring across the ridges and planes of his body.  The sinful sight of the puffy tent his manhood was making in his swim trunks did _not_ go unnoticed by her curious blue eyes, either.

Sansa Stark was no fool.  Robb was gorgeous.  He’d _always_ been gorgeous.  Seriously, the man was even gorgeous as a baby.  Over the years while growing up in the Stark family abode, Sansa had travelled along the normal pathway most sisters travel when one possesses an older brother such as Robb.  At first, she followed him around like a puppy, crawling then toddling into his room to steal a toy or chew on his hockey stick.  Then, as she aged, she followed him around just to annoy him, butting into his play time with Jon and Theon or inserting herself into his business any chance she got.  By the time she was in her early teens, though, Sansa began to follow him around like a fan-girl, worshipping how effortlessly cool he appeared to be when they hung out while alone or together with their cousin or their other friends.  Throughout their relationship, Robb had always protected her and treated her like a princess, even when she wedged herself between him and his prom date, doing her best to irritate Jeyne so badly that she just might go home so Sansa could go to prom with him instead.  And then Robb started lifting weights with Jon, working out all time…Dear.  God.

Yup, somewhere in her late teens, Sansa realized with revulsion that her feelings for Robb were less than pure.  Maybe it was reading that stupid V.C. Andrews book she had found buried in her mother’s stack of old paperbacks from her college days.  Perhaps it was watching that over-the-top, pseudo-medieval fantasy cable T.V. show that showed a set of fraternal twins getting busy in a castle tower.  Either way, Sansa knew.  She loved her brother.  Loved her brother in a completely sinful and inappropriate way, that is.

In her heart, Sansa had known for some time now that she needed to get a handle on her wayward desires.  So, like any college coed living on campus for the first time away from home, she did what she could to bury her raging passion for her older brother and forget about how much she desired him.

She partied.  She imbibed.  She hooked up a few times.

And she was downright miserable.

So miserable in fact that Sansa actually said “OK” to Joffrey’s incessant whining that she be his date tonight at Robb’s birthday bash.  God, she _knew_ how much her brother hated the guy.  They had vied for just about every position known to mankind back in high school, whether it was for captain of the swim team or class valedictorian (Robb won every time, of course).  Wanting to get back at Robb for messing around with Margaery a few weeks ago and for acting like a total moron, Sansa sashayed into the party with Joffrey, arm in arm, just to stick it to Robb a little that she could play the same game.

The game of “don’t ask; don’t tell,” that is.  Her woman’s intuition was on high-alert these last few months.  She could tell something was amiss.  Flickers of want emanating from Robb when they sat all tangled up on the couch while watching Netflix with Jon and the gang.  Lingering looks of appreciation when she wore something new.  Incidental touches here and there.  Crystal blue eyes ablaze as he smiled at her dorky jokes or comments.  Sansa wanted to believe that Robb had similar feelings.  The trouble was, Robb didn’t seem to understand the unfortunately way-too-subliminal messages that she was trying to shoot his way these days.  Actually, she could feel it in her bones that he _had_ understood them, hence his idiotic display with Margaery. 

God, Sansa had forgiven Robb within hours after witnessing that vomit-worthy moment.  Yet, she still couldn’t bear to actually sit down and talk to him about what was going on inside her head and in her heart.  I mean, how in the fuck _do_ you tell your oldest brother that you want to straddle his lap and ride him into the sunset?  Try Googling _that_ for an answer.

“Robb, please…I want to talk to you,” Sansa virtually whispered, stepping inside his bedroom and shutting the door.  Damn.  She was going to do this.  She was going to do this…she was going to –

“I don’t feel like talking right now,” Robb sighed, shaking his head in exasperation while chuckling darkly as he indiscreetly eyeballed his lap, “I kinda have something to take care of at the moment.”

“Oh.  _Oh,_ ” Sansa smirked as she absorbed the true meaning of his words, making a few tentative steps closer to the foot of his bed, “I see.”

“Yeah, I bet you saw,” Robb huffed, finally lifting his head to look her in the eyes.  Holy hell but she was beautiful. Her waist-length copper curls were all clipped up in a high, messy up-do today, exposing miles of pale, lightly-freckled skin running the length of her neck, down her décolletage, all the way to her… _fuck._

“I, uh…I came up here to check on you,” she began as she nervously sat on the edge of his bed, “You were acting all pissy at everyone, and then you just disappeared.”

Sniffing in irritation, Robb tilted his head to the side as he narrowed his baby blues at her, “Wow, I’m surprised you noticed, what with Joff all up in your face tonight.”

Sansa knew it.  He was jealous.  It’s now or never.

“You know I don’t like him, Robb,” she replied, scooting backward to sit directly beside him on his bed.

“The _hell_ did you bring him, then?”

“Maybe I wanted to make someone jealous tonight.”

“Come again?”

“Jealous…maybe there is this guy here at the party that I _really_ want, but he’s too afraid to say something,” Sansa declared, her voice a least an octave lower than normal.  Digging in deep, trying to be bold and to see this through come hell or high water, she went in for the jugular, “Maybe I was hoping that he would finally make a move.”

Robb felt his throat constrict.  His heart was pounding in his chest.  Blinking rapidly as Sansa leaned forward, painfully slow, raising her chin as she tilted her head, his ability to think rationally was pounded into submission by his desire to taste his sister’s plump, pouty lips.

When Sansa’s finally mouth met his, the broken, wistful groan that Robb released was all it took to work her up into a frenzy.  Somebody call the fire department, because this girl was about to erupt into flames.  Reaching for his light brown curls, she tilted her head, opening her mouth and swiping her tongue along his lush bottom lip.  Without hesitation, Robb allowed her access, turning his head and gripping her bare waist over her bikini bottom with both hands.  Within seconds, the two siblings were virtually wrestling as each sought to devour the other alive.

“Sansa…” Robb rasped as he jerked his head back, the cerulean blue of his eyes almost hidden behind the width of his black pupils, “We…we can’t…”

“We can,” Sansa panted, swallowing hard while lowering her hand to scratch lightly at the curly hairs splayed across his pecs, “If you want to, that is.  I want to.”

“You do?” he gaped, his kiss-swollen lips falling open while he stared at her in a total state of disbelief.

“I do.”

“Wait, you mean you want to - “

“I want you.  I want _you_ , Robb.  Only you…’

Sansa couldn’t finish her thought because Robb’s hungry mouth returned to hers, swallowing her unspoken, sinful vow as he pushed her down onto her back.  Climbing on top, he straddled her hips, caging her in with his strong arms as he continued to kiss her, working his way down her chin then down her long, creamy neck.

Robb was gone.  Just gone.  Completely lost.  Drowning like a man who can’t swim, gasping for his last breath of air at the water line before descending downward, falling slowly into the painful, scary abyss before finding eternal release from his agony.  She wanted him.  She fucking said it.  And if it meant that he would have to face a shitload of consequences for his choice, unspeakable repercussions that he could not even imagine at the moment, he was willing to stand before his friends, his cousin, his parents, the Man in the Sky Himself, accepting his judgment, if it meant being with Sansa.

“Oh, God…” she moaned when his right hand ghosted along the exposed skin on her flat stomach, pausing right above the band of her slinky little lemon-yellow bikini bottom.

“Can I…can I touch you, Sansa?” he barely whispered, raising his head so he could see her expression.  Her Tully blue eyes told him all he needed to know.

“Please…yes,” Sansa responded while moving both of her hands to rest on his shoulders, twirling the curls at the base of his neck.  Smiling widely, she raised her head slightly, placing a tender kiss on his nose, “Touch me, Robb.”

When Robb slid his hand downward, grazing her snatch of copper curls as he aimed for his prize, he groaned when he slipped his finger between her folds, finding them already slick from her arousal.  “Jesus, do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked as he began to swirl her wetness among her cunny, entering her with his finger, pumping in and out of her at a lazy pace.  Instinctively, his little sister moaned, her eyes widening and her pink lips parting as she gripped his shoulders a little tighter.  As he added a second finger, searching for her hidden treasure, he flattened his palm over her clit, rubbing and teasing it while he explored her womanhood.

Breathless and aroused, Sansa stared hard into Robb’s eyes as she began to rock her hips, bucking them into his hand when he finally uncovered her sweet spot.  “That feels…oh, shit…right there…”

“Do you like this?” he rasped, his voice raw and edgy, “Do you like your big brother fingering you, you naughty girl?”  Never one for dirty talk in bed, Robb felt like he was having an out of body experience.  None of the girls inspired him like his Sansa.

“Damn…yes, yes…wait, what are you…” Sansa whimpered as he sat back on his haunches, removing his damp hand from between her legs to slowly drag her bikini bottom down her smooth thighs.

“I want to taste you.  I _need_ to taste you, love,” he purred, tossing the tiny scrap of fabric behind his shoulder as he jumped off the bed, darting to the bedroom door to turn the lock.  Thank God that he had remembered.  He definitely did _not_ need someone else walking in on him tonight.

“Get over here,” Sansa demanded as she wrenched her bikini top off her body, flinging it across his room and whacking him right in the chest with it.  “Like, _now._ ”

Shucking his swim suit down his own legs as record speed, Robb kicked it to the side.  Completely bare in front of each other for the first time since their mom bathed them together as toddlers, he willed himself to take this slowly.  To investigate every nook and cranny of his sister’s flesh before truly making her his.  To worship her.  To claim her.  To…

Well, that line of thought only lasted about twenty seconds, right up until the very moment Sansa parted her legs, giving him an unhindered view of her sopping wet cunny.

“I said, get over here,” she cooed, shooting him a wink that damn near stopped his heart.

Diving in head-first, Robb got a mouthful of her cunny like a starving man offered a free ticket to a buffet.  Licking, sucking, flicking her sensitive flesh over and over again, inserting two fingers once again to massage her insides, he brought Sansa over the edge so damn fast, he wanted to stand up and give himself a high-five, he was that fucking proud of his efforts right now.  God, the sound of her orgasm was something like he had _never_ heard.

Kissing the inside of her wet thighs, Robb crawled up her body, planting gentle kisses here and there along the way.  He loved the way she giggled at the sensation of his beard lightly tickling her flesh.  When he finally made his way to the top, raising his head to look into her eyes, he felt like someone had sucker-punched him right in the gut.  Sansa was grinning like a damn cat, licking her lips, completely pleased with herself and reflecting the same unsaid emotions he had been repressing for a very, _very_ long time.

“I love you,” he shot out, letting the three little words fly right out of his mouth before he had time to think about what he was saying in the heat of the moment. 

She simply smiled even impossibly wider, pushing his sweaty curls aside.  “I love you, too.”  And in a move right out of a kung fu movie, Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping him onto his back as he virtually squealed in surprise.  “My turn!” she exclaimed as she shimmied down his thighs then his legs until her head was directly above his stiff shaft.

“Holy fucking…Sansa, God!” he managed to choke, his eyes rolling backward as his younger sister took him in her dainty hand, bending down to lick the length of his hard cock base to tip, trailing along the thick vein until she made it to the top.  When she swirled her tongue around the head, sucking lightly on the slit to ingest his precum, Robb was quite certain that he was about to die.

“Hold still, would you?” Sansa smirked, playfully smacking his hip to get him to settle down a tad, “I can’t focus if you keep slithering around like a snake.”  And with that command, she began to go down on him in earnest, grasping his hips with her hands, bobbing her head up and down and back again while humming against his velvety skin over and over again in a sinfully wonderful, glorious rhythm until…

They heard the front door of Robb’s apartment slam shut, the sounds of Theon’s voice echoing from the living room, “Hey, Robb?  Sansa?”

“Shit!” Robb growled, trying desperately to push Sansa up and off his cock.  No luck.  She didn’t budge.  In fact, she actually grinned at him.  No.  Way.  They were about to be busted, caught in an act that Theon would _never_ be able to unsee, and she wouldn’t let up.  Between watching his little sister’s pink lips suck the living shit out of his hard cock and knowing that in less than 30 seconds his best friend was going to catch them in the act, Robb let go.  Biting the inside of cheek to clamp down on his furious orgasm, his seed pulsed in waves down Sansa’s throat as she sputtered slightly, trying her damnedest to get it all down.

“Hey, are you guys up here?” Theon called out again, the concern in his voice obvious.

“We’re back here,” Sansa responded calmly while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, shooting Robb a wink, “We were just talking.”

“Oh, OK,” Theon shouted in return as he grabbed another case of beer from the kitchen, yelling down the hallway to his buddy, “Say, Robb…can you get your ass back down to the pool now?  It’s time for the cake.  Folks are wanting to see the birthday boy in all of his glory.”

“Be down in a minute,” Robb squeaked in reply, his voice sounding not much better than when he hit puberty.  Shooting his younger sister a very dirty look as she quickly covered her mouth to suppress a fit of laughter, he covered his own mouth with his index finger, hoping to God that she would be quiet.

As Theon slammed the door shut, Sansa lost control, her giggles mutating into a giant, unladylike snort, followed closely by her snarky attempt at humor, “Well, some of us have already had a chance to see the birthday boy in all - ”

“Don’t say it,” he sassed her playfully, yanking her naked form off his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she yelped, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he silently wondered just what in the hell the two of them would do now that they had just done _that._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, Janina!


End file.
